The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a control method thereof.
In gaming facilities in which slot machines or the like (see Patent Documents 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459) and 2 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,697) for example) are installed as gaming machines, games are playable by inserting various types of game media such as coins and cashes. Each slot machine awards a payout in accordance with a winning state (game result) obtained through the progress of a game.
In a gaming facility having plural slot machines, a winning state may not occur in a predetermined number of games in each slot machine. To award a benefit to a player who cannot achieve a winning state in a predetermined number of games, some slot machines are arranged so that a player receives a consolation if a winning state does not occur in a predetermined number of games (see Patent Documents 3 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,048) and 4 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-229034), for example).
When playing such a slot machine, a player would want to know how many games must be played until reaching the predetermined number of games for consolation.